Upper East Siders
by uniqueandfree
Summary: What happens when all the old legends of Constance and St. Jude's kids start their own legacy? With Gossip Girl being back, only the worst will come from the Upper East Side. The Bass twins, the VanDerWoodsen-Humphrey kids, and Vanessa and Nathaniels children, nothing good can come out of this. And a surprise comes when Little J shows up on Nates doorstep.
1. I'm back, bitches

**I hope you had a refreshing summer break, kids. Because I'm back. Remember all those upper east side legends? Well looks like their names are still circulating.**

** Little Archibald Arabella was caught in a good old fashioned smack down with one of the little bass twins, Chandler**

** And what about Ms. Sawyer Humphrey showing up in grand central station. Did she follow in her mothers footsteps?**

**And does that mean that young Caleb will follow in Humphreys?**

** Is baby Bass the new lonely boy?**

** And little Owen Archibald is in for a treat when baby Bass takes him under his wing.**

** And looks like Little J is back. But with a small surprise for a married Mr. Archibald.**

**All is fair in the Upper East Side. Keep your friends close, kids. Cuz I'm back.**

**You know you love me… xoxo Gossip Girl.**


	2. You Know You Love Me

"You're joking." Chandler Bass demanded as she typed away on her smart phone. Her brand new black Jimmy Cho's clacked against the sidewalk as she strutted to the Met steps. She was taking her seat as queen with her minions: Esther, Emma, and Lottie in tow.

Lottie shook her head, "Nope. Jenny Humphrey is back. I can't believe you didn't know your own aunt was back in town." Chandler scoffed. "I did… I just.. Was waiting for Gossip Girl to break the news." Lottie hid a smile as the girls sat down on the steps.

Chandler over looked her kingdom. She loved to imagine herself as a queen, overlooking her real kingdom. But for now, ruling Constance Billiard, an elite private school, would have to do.

"Yogurt." She demanded, holding her hand out in front of Emma. The blond pulled a yogurt cup out of her bag and set it in Chandler's hand. "So. Can you believe Gossip Girl is back? Like for good?" Esther exclaimed. Chandler rolled her eyes, "Just because my uncle, Dan Humphrey, admitted he was Gossip Girl like, 50 years ago, doesn't mean he wouldn't pass on the tradition!" Lottie laughed, "Yeah. For all we know, it could be one of your cousins." Chandler smiled to herself.

Emma tapped her repeatedly on her shoulder. "What!" Chandler snapped. Emma pointed in front of her to a beautiful olive skinned brunette standing in front of them. Chandler scoffed and stood up, setting her yogurt on the steps behind her.

"Arabella Archibald." Chandler jeered. "And where do you think you are going?" Arabella stuck a hand on her hip and smiled. "Awe, Chand. Are you threatened?" Chandler stepped forward, so she was right up in Arabella's face. "I suggest you walk away, A. Before, oh I don't know, an accident should happen. "Arabella stopped . "Just because you're a Bass does not mean that you're better than everyone else." Chandler smiled evily. "Well, maybe if my so-called 'best friend' didn't stab me in the back, we wouldn't have this problem." And with that, Chandler sat back down with her girls, and watched as a defeated Arabella walked away.

Chandler and Arabella were best friends once upon a time. Her father, Chuck Bass, and Arabella's father, Nathaniel Archibald, are best friends. The girls were attached at the hip until recently, when Arabella was seen macking on Chandler's new beau. Well, old now that he lip-locked with Arabella.

"Are you ever going to forgive her?" Esther asked Chandler. "Or maybe, just let her off the hook?" Chandler whipped around, her dark brown curls whipping the side of her face. "I will forgive her once she apologizes. Now. I need to go meet with Mr. Hollis." She stood up, smoothed her black, pencil skirt, and walked down the steps onto the crowded sidewalk, leaving her half-eaten yogurt cup next to her minions.

* * *

Chuck slammed him phone shut in annoyance as he hurried down the sidewalk to St. Judes. His own sister was ignoring his texts, and his cousin Caleb was completely AWOL. He threw his phone angrily into his bag and stomped into the St. Jude's courtyard.

**Gossip girl here.**

**Best friends gone bad. After little Arabella's liplock with Chandler's old boyfriend**

**the girls stand head to head. Who will go down first?**

**Watch out Arabella, Chandler doesn't want to lose her seat as queen. **

**She'll do anything to stay on top. Even ruin you.**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

"Whoa, watch out for the evil bitch." Caleb joked walking up to Chuck and clapping him on the back. He had his phone out, reading the latest Gossip Girl blast. "I don't have time for this, Caleb. I've been looking for you." Caleb smiled. "Well, I was watching a smack down at the Met." Chuck shook his head. "Chand and A will be friends again. Best friends for that matter."

Caleb's smile went away. "You have one bitch of a twin." Chuck nodded. "You don't live with her." They walked into the building stopping to high five and shake hands with numerous guys on their way. The boys walked into the courtyard, settling onto a concrete tabletop

* * *

"Jenny!" Rufus Humphrey hollered at his daughter. He pulled her into a tight hug. "It's so good to have you back." Jenny smiled and pulled out of her father's hug. "It feels good. London just can't compare to the Upper East Side.

Rufus nodded and walked over to the kitchen counter. "Where's my lovely granddaughter?" Jenny shook her head, pulling a stool out and sitting down at the counter. "In the back room. I think she's a little nervous for her first day." Rufus slid a mug of coffee across the counter into Jenny's hands. "Well, it IS Constance. You remember those days."

Jenny let out a little laugh. "Yeah. Well, I don't think much has changed since I was there. I heard Gossip Girl was back, too." Rufus laughed, sipping at his coffee. "Oh yeah. She's back all right. God knows who it is. Dan doesn't even have an idea." Jenny smiled and yelled over her shoulder. "Sophia, let's go. You're going to be late for your first day!"

A white haired, blue eyed girl bounced out of Jenny Humphrey's old room and into the kitchen. "Hi mom!" She kissed her mothers cheek. "Hey grandpa." Rufus shook his head. "I will never get used to that." Sophia laughed, grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter. "I'm going to go. I'll see you guys later!"

"Sophia! Wait!" Before her mother could get anymore words out, the loft door slammed and Sophia was out the door. "Well." Jenny sighed. "I hope she knows where the bus stop it." Rufus laughed. "Don't worry, Jen. She'll be fine."

Jenny wrapped her hands around her coffee mug and sighed. "I know. But being my daughter at Constance won't be easy. Especially since she doesn't know her father and…" She trailed off. Rufus set his mug down and leaned onto the counter. "Jenny. Sophia is strong and independent. Just like another girl I know." Jenny smiled. "Well." She got up from the counter. "I should probably go talk to Nate. And explain Sophia.." Rufus walked over and pulled her into a one armed side hug and kissed her on the head. "Nate is a great guy. He will understand. And so will Vanessa."

Jenny looked up at him. "I know. But so much happened between all of us. Nate didn't even know I got pregnant." Rufus let her out of the hug. "Like I said, they'll understand. And that was all 15 years ago."

* * *

Sawyer Van Der Woodsen stood on the balcony overlooking the lobby of Grand Central, her Prada suitcase in tow. She knew someone in this place recognized her and was probably snapping her picture right now and sending into Gossip Girl. **Bzz Bzz**

Sawyer's phone buzzes in her Coach purse. She pulls it out, reading Gossip Girls lastest posts. Sure enough the lastest one has her name and face plastered on it.

**Little VDW was seen at Grand Central. Has she indeed taken after Mommy?**

**Or has she done worse.**

**I'm after you Sawyer. I'm after all of you.**

**You know you love me… xoxo Gossip Girl.**

"God dammit." Sawyer cursed as she threw her phone into her bag. She hurried down the steps, letting her bag hit each stair as she ran. She needed to get out. She needed to get out before any more pictures were snapped.

She hailed a cab from the curb, and hoped in. "Van Der Woodsen." she stated simply, and the cab pulled away from the curb into the city traffic.

Everyone around here knew Serena, Lily's daughter, and Dan Humphrey, known author, but better known as the former Gossip Girl. Sawyer sat impatiently in the back seat. She hated cabs, they were gross and disgusting and smelled like feet and rotten eggs.

The cab pulled up to the front of her building, and she climbed out, her Tori Burch flats hitting the pavement. The cab driver pulled out her bag, she grabbed it hastily and walked inside, hoping her mother and father were nowhere to be seen.

"Sawyer?" Sawyer paused and sighed. She turned around and pasted on her fakest smile. "Lily." Lily forced her to call her Lily and not grandmother, she wasn't old enough yet. "Darling, since when are you back? Serena didn't tell me." "They don't know." Sawyer said quickly. "Oh, Sawyer." Lily pulled her into a hug. Sawyer awkwardly hugged her back. "Are they upstairs?" "Your father is. Serena is off with Blair." Sawyer silently cheered. The last thing she needed is her mother worrying and asking questions. She kissed Lily's cheek and hurried off to the elevators.

"Dad?" She called into the suite. Her father appeared from a back room. Instead of smiling, she looked confused and upset. "You're back?" Sawyer stopped walking and stared at her father. He was taking anger out on her, but why she didn't know. "Yes. I… I thought I would come home for the funeral…" She trailed off. Her father's face dropped, and then filled with sympathy. "Of course.." She hurried over and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back gently." Sawyer felt tears wet her cheeks, and her fathers shirt soak them up. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry.. I forgot.." Sawyer pulled back and wiped her cheeks. "I know, I understand."

Her father shook his head. "It's not understandable. Your mother is with Blair. She's been taking the death hard."

"Well it is her only brother." Sawyer answered. Her uncle Eric was killed in a car accident one week ago today. He was in a town car and it spun out, rolled down a hill into a valley. Eric was killed instantly.

Sawyer left her father in the family room and rolled her bag into her room. She let her bag fall over onto the floor and flopped on her back onto her bed. She was exhausted, and she really didn't want to be back in the Upper East Side. Georgia was so much nicer; there was no insane family drama, no friends stabbing each other in the back, and most importantly, no Gossip Girl.

Georgia was good for her, she thought. She wasn't herself down there. Well, herself. But a less dramatic, more fun version of herself. Upper East Side turned her into someone she hated. She had gone to Georgia to get away from the UES. In all honesty, she forced her mother to let her go to Georgia and take an internship with a famous defense attorney. She stayed down there for a year, but when she heard about her uncle Eric being killed, she caught the next train she could and came home right away. This was family.

"Sawyer? Come in here please!" She must have dosed off because next thing she heard was her mothers voice ringing throughout the apartment. She lazily rolled off her queen size bed, her feet hitting the floor, and trudged into the kitchen.

"Sawyer!" Her mother embraced her in a hug. "I can't believe you're back!" Sawyer smiled. She was surprised her mother wasn't asking her a billion and 3 questions, but then remembering Eric, her mother probably didn't care much about her return.

"Sawyer, I know you and Chandler are not on the best of terms, but the Waldorf-Bass's are coming over for dinner tonight." She paused and stared at Sawyer. "I want you on your best behavior. Understand?" Sawyer nodded. Ever since she had fled the Upper East Side, Chandler had taken Arabella as a second in command. Sawyer doesn't blame her; Arabella is Queen B material. But, it still hurt to call Chandler, and never get a call back.

"Now, I want you in something appropriate for dinner. Not some showy dress. Okay?" Sawyer nodded again and went back to her room. Dinner tonight was not going to go well. As long as Chandler has it out for Sawyer, she'll make sure she takes her down. Even in front of her whole family.


End file.
